You, Me, Tomorrow
by greys.endoftheworld
Summary: Hey, everybody! Cynical Miranda Bailey isn't a fan of Valentine's Day until her boyfriend, Ben Warren, treats her to a night she'll never forget! This is a requested story and contains dialogue from 8.14. I hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Sometimes She Forgets

**Sometimes She Forgets**

Miranda Bailey's eyes fluttered open and she immediately glanced at the clock: 4:15AM. She always seemed to be waking up early these days; never quite being able to sleep to the 6AM alarm she'd set on her phone. More often than not, it happened when her boyfriend was in the bed next to her. And she didn't know what to do about it. Fortunately, her disrupted sleeping pattern didn't affect the way she did her job. As an Attending General Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, she had to be on her A-game at all times. She took pride in her career and in the fact that her job was to heal people and to repair what was broken. She loved it. So much, but the one thing that she loved more than her career was being a great mother to her six-year old son, Tuck, a product of her first marriage and the light of her life. He was currently at his father's house for a few days and while he was only across town, she missed him. Miranda said a silent prayer and looked up. The whirring ceiling fan drew her attention and she found herself counting the spins. She inhaled and exhaled softly, trying not to jostle the bed. She didn't want to wake her sleeping boyfriend. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. Half of his shirtless body was covered in their gray sheets. He was turned toward her, his hands underneath his head. Even when he was asleep and snoring, he was sexy. Miranda smiled; Ben Warren was a catch. As a doctor himself, an Anesthesiologist at the same hospital she worked at, he understood her work and knew what it was that she wanted to accomplish professionally. And all he ever did was support her. She rolled to her side and stared at him. He didn't rouse. This was their second try at being "Miranda and Ben". The first time had gone perfectly until Miranda experienced tragedy and fear that she'd never wish on anyone. Afterwards, she found that she couldn't concentrate on repairing her own broken self while also being in a relationship. She hopped on a plane, going back to the East Coast, far away from her troubles and away from the man who loved her. When she got back, she still hadn't figured out a way to be with Ben. So, she'd their relationship. And it was something she hated to do, but something she had to do. So this was Round Number Two with them and they'd picked up right where they'd left off, happy and in love. She'd decided to move in with him, one inanimate object at a time and he agreed to pace their relationship, knowing that she could pull away at any moment. She had made the decision a month ago and she wasn't looking back. Miranda tried to close her eyes and get some rest before her phone went off in forty-five minutes. One minute before 6AM, she opened her eyes again and turned off her alarm before it could alert the guy next to her. She kissed his cheek and rolled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. While showering, she mentally went through her schedule for the day. She had a few procedures and her mentor, Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery of the hospital, had asked her to cover his surgeries while he spent his day on paperwork; so she had to round and possibly operate on his patients, too. It was going to be a long day.

Miranda and Ben drove to work separately. Miranda used Richard's second parking space near the front and waited for Ben. He walked up to her with his hand out. She took it happily as they made their way into the hospital. She wasn't one for public displays of affection and there was a time when she would have even declined his hand, knowing people would talk and gossip because they had nothing better to do. But now she didn't care. He kissed her cheek when they parted ways. The General surgeon flipped the switch from being a satisfied and involved woman to a focused surgeon with patients to see and procedures to perform. She walked into the room of her first patient, Tom Kates. "Okay, Mr. Kates. You're going to need a transfusion. Your scans showed that the splenic lac is bleeding more than we originally thought," Miranda told the dark-skinned man, muscular and huge, barely fitting into the bed. The man sighed deeply and looked at his wife, Jamie, a thick Black woman with short black hair, who was holding his hand. "Look, um, initially we thought the injury to your spleen would resolve itself, but it's bleeding too much. And I need to remove it as soon as possible."

"Okay, but what about work, Dr. Bailey? I have to work. My family needs me," Mr. Kates said rubbing his face.

"Oh, well, the surgery is gonna have you out for a couple of weeks, but then you'll be good to go," Miranda's resident, Meredith Grey responded. Miranda watched the husband and wife exhale simultaneously and grin.

"Thank you!" Jamie said releasing herself from Tom's grasp and hugging Miranda and Meredith. A smile spread across her face. Their reaction is why being a doctor mattered so much to her. It was her superpower. She smiled and nodded shortly before leaving the room with her residents in tow.

She turned to Meredith. "Prep Mr. Kates for surgery." The resident nodded and walked away.

At the Nurse's Station, Miranda signed a few charts. "Hey, Bailey!" A voice said behind her. Miranda turned around to see her best friend and fellow doctor, Callie Torres, walking in her direction.

"Someone is perky this morning," Miranda said giving the tall Latina a fake scowl that quickly turned into a smile. "Why are you so perky?"

"I am just excited that's all."

"Good surgeries?"

"No," she pouted a little. "I'm just supervising an amputation and putting metal plates in a woman's arm." Miranda nodded. "But that's not why I'm all smiley."

"Okay, I'll bite. So why are you all smiley?" Miranda asked her friend. The woman's grin spread.

"Valentine's Day is this weekend! Yayyy!"

Miranda's eyes widened. "Wh… Valentine's Day?" She made a face. It was Monday. How'd she forget that Valentine's Day was coming up? It was two years ago that she confessed that she'd had a crush on Ben and now they were in a committed relationship and living together. It was kind of like their anniversary. "Valentine's Day?" She repeated.

"Yeah, you know the holiday with the little man in the diaper shooting arrows at people to make them fall in love. And there are hearts and candy and dinner and presents!" Callie clapped her hands nearly dropping her chart from the counter.

"Well, I remember telling you that Valentine's Day isn't really a holiday."

"You and Ben don't have any dinner plans?" Miranda shrugged and both women laughed. "Men." Callie turned around. "Speak of the devil," she said in a low voice. "Bye, Bailey." The Orthopedic surgeon backed away. Miranda had a half a mind to beg her to stay or to follow her wherever she was going.

"Oh! So you don't remember our dinner plans for Friday?" Ben said coming up to the counter. Miranda looked at him. "Your only available Friday of the month."

"Of course I do." Ben smirked. "I just didn't want to make Torres jealous of our special and romantic dinner," she said moving closer to him. Their elbows touched slightly, making her heartbeat speed up.

"Right," Ben said signing his chart and handing it over to someone behind the desk. He smiled at the nurse and looked down at his girlfriend. "I know you're lying, but I'm going to go with it."

"Thank you."

"But I know you know that this is kind of like our anniversary." She made a face and nodded. Ben grinned. "You're going to have a good time." He kissed her cheek and she watched him walk away before she headed in the opposite direction, going down the hall after her friend who'd stopped to talk to a nurse.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Callie asked when Miranda caught up to her.

"Something like that."

"Remember how you were last year? You were all grumpy and love-deprived and sex-denied," Callie said whispering the last part.

Miranda rolled her eyes. She remembered last Valentine's Day vividly. Tuck was at a Halloween party hosted by Tucker's church and she sat at home, alone, eating takeout and discounted candy and watching romantic comedies and dramas. "Yeah, faintly," she said.

"Now you have someone and you're getting some regularly."

"What is your point?" Miranda stopped in her tracks and looked at her best friend.

"My point is that you should get excited about Valentine's Day."

"Why's that?" Miranda wasn't convinced. "Because…

"It's not a real holiday," they said together. Callie chuckled and Miranda shook her head.

"Yes! Exactly! Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, Kwanzaa, those are real holidays."

Callie scoffed. "So basically _you_ don't think it's a real holiday."

"Yes, me. I don't."

"Well, Bailey, it's not about you!"

It was Miranda's turn to be confused. How wasn't it about her? Ben made dinner plans for her. He was taking her out. Wooing and romancing her; trying to get in her pants. "What do you mean?"

"It's not about you. Ben is doing the whole dinner thing, but he wants to show his dedication to you. He wants to prove that he's the man for you. Which, of course, he so is." Miranda pursed her lips. "All I'm saying is…it isn't about you." The ortho surgeon waved her hands and shook her head. "I have to go." With that statement, Callie walked into a patient's room, leaving Miranda outside, wondering.


	2. Remember the Love

**Remember the Love**

The day before Valentine's Day, Miranda stood in her patient's room. "So, Dr. Bailey, what are your plans for Valentine's Day?" Jamie Kates asked her as she watched Meredith perform a post-op exam on Tom. Miranda had operated on him the day before and he was doing very well.

"Baby, Dr. Bailey doesn't want you prying into her love life," Tom said. "Do you, Dr. Bailey?"

"It's fine. I'm supposed to be having dinner with my boyfriend," Miranda told the woman with a smile.

"Supposed to be?" Jamie asked.

"Well…," Miranda started. How was she going to explain that she hadn't celebrated Valentine's Day for the last five years despite being married for three of them because her career just didn't allow for her to keep dates properly? She didn't know what would pop up in her schedule that would force her to cancel.

"We're not really Valentine's Day people around here," Meredith said looking from Miranda to the patient.

"I'm imposing a new rule," Jamie said.

"And, uh, what would that be?" Miranda asked as she received some scans from an intern.

"More than likely, I will be in this hospital with my husband or at home pretending to celebrate, but it won't be the same. He'll be in pain and annoying—"

"Hey!" Tom said making the room laugh.

"So the rule is that I need for you to enjoy dinner with your boyfriend and come back and give me all of the details."

"Basically you want to live vicariously through me?" Miranda asked.

"Yes!" The woman said smiling. "Please do! And if there's sex, please tell me!" She put her arms together, pleading.

Miranda blushed and heard her interns giggle. "Out!" She said glaring at them.

"Sorry! Oh! I'm so sorry!" Jamie said coming up to Miranda as the young doctors left the room.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it." She waved the woman back to her seat.

"Dr. Bailey, don't indulge my wife," Tom said shaking his head. "I've told her that we'll have our own romantic evening when I get better. So don't pity her."

"I'm not asking for pity, Thomas."

"Uh-oh. She called me 'Thomas,' now she's pissed," he said. Miranda shook her head and laughed at the two of them.

"Like I said: I'm not asking for pity," Jamie repeated. "I just want hot and juicy details."

Tom sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll see what I can do," Miranda mouthed.

Miranda left the patient's room. Her last patient of the day. She was so tired she could barely move. In the locker room, she was glad that there was only one other person in it. They exchanged nods as Miranda got ready to go home. Before she did, she had to pick Tuck up from school. The way he ran to her made her so happy. She began grinning from ear to ear. She hugged her son tightly and kissed the top of his head. "How was school?" She asked as they made their way to the car. Miranda listened to her five year old ramble about his day. Everything little thing excited him. She smiled as they headed home. She'd admit to anyone that she was really in love with their house, the house she, Tuck and Ben shared; the place where they'd combined their lives. It had fallen into their laps and it was so perfect for their little family. After she fixed dinner, she put her son to bed. Ben was on-call and Miranda relaxed in their bed and fell asleep soundly. In the middle of the night, she woke up to see that Ben had called her three times. She called him back and listened to the rings for what seemed like forever before he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was like music to her ears.

She smiled to herself and tried not to let it show in her voice as she said: "Hi."

"Couldn't be bothered to answer my calls, I see?"

"I was sleeping."

"You have some nerve," he said making her chuckle.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"You called me three times."

"Maybe it was an accident."

"What do you want, Ben Warren?" Miranda asked softly.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"I saw you this morning," she whined.

"So?" She rolled her eyes. "I miss you, woman."

Her heart leapt. The statement was so simple, but it meant so much to her. His admission. "I miss you, too."

"Do you?" She nodded as if he could see her. "Are you ready for our very romantic night tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"C'mon on now, baby. You can sound more enthusiastic than that."

"Bennn! It's four in the morning."

"Okay. Okay. But I want you to know that I'm excited."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"You know what?" Ben said laughing. "I don't mind you ribbing me."

"Good. There's more where that came from," she said yawning.

"I want you to get ready for our date because, baby, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"You're going to pack all your love in one night?"

"No, of course not. Just a lil' bit," he said laughing.

"Sounds like you're setting yourself up for failure, hon."

"O Miranda of little faith," Ben responded. She could hear his smile through the phone and it pushed a smile across her own face.

"You know you could just show me by letting me control the remote every once in a while or rinsing the sink after you brush." Miranda closed her eyes and stretched.

"I do those things." She was silent. "Mostly."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Just know that it will be an amazing night."

"Okay," she yawned. "I'm pumped."

"Good!"

"How is your night g—"

"Shit, sorry, Miranda, I have to go. I'm being paged."

"Oh okay. Are you going to be home before we leave in the morning?"

"I don't even know, but I will see you later, yeah?"

"Yes." She knew what he was about to ask and cut him off. "And, yes, I will be done in time."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you," she said and the call was disconnected. Miranda lay in bed and yawned again. She didn't tell Ben, but the closer it got to her dinner with him, the more excited she became about Valentine's Day. And for the first time in a long time, she was actually glad that it was going to work out. She didn't know what Ben had up his sleeve, but she was ready to get dressed up and have a romantic evening with her man. She'd cancelled so much in the past and even recently, there were times when she had to leave their lunches early or abandon their dates altogether because of her patients. She wanted to use Valentine's Day to show him that she was really focused on him and their relationship. She was tired of just telling him. She wanted to show him. In the quiet room, Miranda went back to sleep.


	3. It's All Good

**It's All Good**

It was Valentine's Day and the hospital did its best to make sure that no one forgot. The entire building was decorated from floor to ceiling with banners and posters and balloons. Jars of candy donned every desk and table. She stood in line at a coffee cart and waited to place an order. Someone bumped up against her. She waited for them to apologize. When they didn't, she turned around to give them an wicked glare and to yell at them about their nonexistent manners. She whipped around and looked up into the face of Ben. Miranda sucked her teeth. "You know, a normal person would have just said 'hello' or 'good morning'" She said turning back around, her cheeks no doubt flushed.

"Good morning, Dr. Bailey," he whispered. He leaned down and allowed his lips to brush against her ear. The hairs on her body stood up. The sexual tension between them went unnoticed by all those around them, but it was driving her insane.

"Next please," the male cart attendant said. When he saw that it was Miranda, he said: "Dr. B., hi."

"David, hi. How's your mom doing?" Miranda asked. David's mom, Angelina had been one of her patients.

"She's good. She asks about you."

"Tell her I said not to worry about me and to focus on her."

"I will," David said smiling. "What can I get for you?"

"Two coffees, a bagel with cream cheese and a plain croissant," she said.

"Right away," David answered.

While David worked, Ben said: "Uh, tonight is still gonna work out, right?"

"Of course it is," she said with a small smile. "We have a plan."

"I'm just saying…"

"Here you go, Dr. B." David handed a coffee to her and the other to Ben.

"You cancel a lot," Ben continued. "Because of the scalpels and cutting people open."

Miranda pursed her lips. "Look, I was promised an elegant dinner. I rearranged my whole schedule. Everything is a go." She started to pull her money out of her pocket. Ben touched her hand and pulled out his own. When he got the change back, he dropped a couple of dollars into the tip jar. David thanked Ben and Miranda and handed her the bagel and the croissant. "Which one do you want?" She asked her boyfriend as she watched him pour some milk and sugar into his coffee. She liked hers black. "Oh! And I've got high heels in the back of my car," she said seductively. She knew that it drove him crazy when she wore heels. It turned her on just thinking about how much it turned him on.

Ben took the croissant, put it into his pocket and touched her waist. "I'm gonna spend all day thinking about 'em," Ben said and they walked off. Miranda laughed and he kissed her cheek once and then kissed her lips, shocking her system. Because they were right in the middle of the lobby, she resisted the urge to touch his face and deepen the kiss. She pulled away, starry-eyed, before she headed to a staff meeting.

All day Miranda rushed around making sure that all of her procedures, post-ops and patients were checked on and crossed off her list so that she would not have any reason to be late to her night with her man or an excuse that would make her miss what he had planned. She didn't want to let Ben down. He was big on holidays, the national ones and even the small, unnecessary ones that most people didn't care about. He once bought her and Callie tickets to a dine-in theater on "National Girlfriends Day," a day that she was certain that he'd made up until she'd looked it up. He did it "just because". It was the sweetest gesture and they'd had a great time. So while this dinner was about their relationship; it was also about him.

"What?" Miranda said approaching Meredith who'd paged her. The resident was standing in front of two computer screens eating candy. "We have surgery in half an hour. What do you need?"

"Mrs. Halverson's scans are coming up."

"And?" Miranda asked.

"And I thought we could spend the rest of Valentine's Day together, elbow deep in someone right after Mr. Pete's bowel resection." The girl offered Miranda some candy.

Miranda scoffed. "Uh, you may not have Valentine's Days plans, but I do, Grey. Plans that I am not willing to forfeit." Meredith smiled as Miranda reached for a piece of candy. "They're up. What do you see, Grey?"

"I think there's a mass here," Meredith said pointing to the screen. "And here."

"Agreed. So what's next?"

"We get her prepped and do the surgery right away."

"Good. You'll go over to Mrs. Halverson's room and inform her about the procedure that we'll have to perform," Miranda said picking up a few pieces of the candy up. "And then scrub in and help me with Mr. Pete." Meredith nodded as Miranda walked away chewing on a piece with a creamy middle and slipping the rest into her pocket.

While Mr. Pete, a lonely 50-year old man, was on the table, Miranda was almost done when she heard Meredith say: "BP's dropping!"

"I think I've got a bleeder. Suction," Miranda said coolly. "Did you check the SMA?"

"Yes. It's okay," Meredith replied.

The attending nodded and continued to work. As she scrubbed out, Miranda thanked God that the rest of the surgery had gone smoothly. She was peeved that a two to three hour procedure had turned into a five and a half hour one, but also glad that she'd had an intern text Ben to let him know that she would still be having dinner with him, but that one of her surgeries had gone longer than expected. "Damn it," she said to herself as she checked her watch and saw that it was just about four o'clock. She and Ben would be getting together in a few hours. Her frown turned into a smile. She pulled out her phone and double-checked the time and saw that she had a message from Ben and Tucker. Neither one was pressing so she continued to Mrs. Halverson's room.

"Hey," Ben said as Miranda opened some double doors while taking out another piece of the chocolate. She'd have to thank Grey one day. The candy was giving her energy and feeding her tiny hunger pains. "I got the message that your bowel obstruction went long. So, I pushed our reservations to eight o'clock." He spoke calmly with no hint of aggravation.

"Really?" She asked looking up at him, the confusion on her face showing. Getting reservations to fancy restaurants were hard enough. "Just like that on Valentine's Day?" She was honestly shocked. They continued to walk side by side.

"I got connections." Miranda gasped. "I could even push 'em to nine if you'd like."

She shook her head. "No!" They rounded the corner. "Absolutely not. No. As soon as I do my lung resection. I will scrub out, go out to my car, grab those heels, take a shower—"

"Dr. Bailey, Mr. Pete was just went into V-tach!" An intern said coming up behind them. "He had no pulse for several seconds. Dr. Grey is shocking him now."

Miranda shook her head, defeated. "Alright, fine. Push the reservation to nine," she said to Ben.

"Mmmhmm," he said sarcastically. Miranda rolled her eyes and bumped into Ben gently before following the intern to Mr. Pete's room.

"Mr. Pete, your CT shows that there's been a complication," Miranda told the man. "We will take you back in the OR and fix it right away."

The older man spoke slowly with jagged breaths: "Thank… you." Miranda nodded with a smile and gestured for everyone to follow her out of the room.

"Grey, let Mrs. Halverson know that her surgery has been postponed. That should make her happy and give her husband enough time to fly in. Then get Mr. Pete prepped… again."

Back in surgery, Miranda and Meredith mused over the open body cavity. "His bowels are all swollen and hardened, the anastomosis is leaking," Meredith said.

"Which explains why he went into shock," Miranda countered. "All in all, I'd say this is about the best news we could've asked for. Wouldn't you say, Dr. Grey?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I don't understand," the intern who came to get her piped up. Miranda was sure his name was Mostow. "H-his bowels are perforated. He's leaking intestinal contents."

"Why?" The intern stayed silent. "Anyone?" Miranda asked the room.

"He's allergic to the suture. The chromic suture," another intern who was observing and taking notes said.

"Right," Miranda said.

"And there was no way of knowing that," Mostow added finally catching on.

"Which is why Dr. Grey and I are smiling behind our masks," Miranda said with a small chuckle. "Get the 3-0 silk ready, please, Bokhee."


	4. I'm Your Baby Tonight

**I'm Your Baby Tonight**

Miranda was done with her day. She closed Mrs. Halverson's chart and walked out of the room with a large smile on her face. She was late, very late, but she was going to have dinner with her boyfriend. And she was going to have a real Valentine's Day. It was two years ago that she'd told Ben that she liked him. She'd just blurted it out and blushed hard as she watched him finally relax in her presence. They'd spent that Valentine's Day together…in an OR. The patient had survived and they'd had a quick bite after, sealing their impending relationship and eternal friendship. The memory put butterflies in her stomach. As she gave the chart to one of the nurses, her phone went off. "Yeah?" She said putting the phone to her ear. "Grade 5? A ruptured… Yeah, send him over." Miranda cursed silently. She always seemed to be picking her career over her relationship. Devastated that the time had come again, she walked slowly through the hospital. She didn't have to rush anymore; dinner was off the table—again. So she didn't have anything else to do but wait. With her head down, she nearly bumped into her mentor, Chief Webber. "Oh, uh, s-sorry, sir."

"No problem. What's with the long face and the slow walk? It's Valentine's Day," he said trying to smile. She told him about the incoming trauma, whining a little. "Let me take it."

For a split second she thought about taking him up on his offer. She imagined Ben dressed up, she thought about the dress that she had picked out that would hug her every curve and the heels that would lift her ass, make her legs look great and make her feel sexy as hell. Miranda pushed back some hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Oh, no, sir! I-I don't want to ruin your night, too. Just go. Get home." He looked away. "Oh, and it's your anniversary. Oh, for God's sake. A-Adele's probably so angry at you right now."

He chuckled. "Adele and I have already negotiated Valentine's Day."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, she told me that if I work today, then I have to take off the next weekend and we have to go on a very romantic trip to a very secluded place." Miranda blushed. "And as you can see it's almost twelve, so I'll take this for you and you cover me this weekend."

She laughed at her mentor. "You're setting me up."

Richard shrugged. "Or take the trauma and miss out on your night with Warren." The butterflies in her stomach were bothered by the mention of Ben.

She smiled. "Fine. He won't be happy about next weekend though," she said to her mentor.

"But he'll be happy tonight. Go and be happy, Bailey."

Miranda nodded and took off quickly before her mentor could change his mind. She sent the first intern she could get her hands on to her car to get her shoes and dress. Before she jumped into the shower, she sent a message to Ben telling her that she would be ready in fifteen minutes. When she got out of the shower, she dressed and looked into the mirror. The surgeon was wearing a royal blue, black and cream block skater dress that stopped two inches above her knees. She'd picked it out just for this occasion and she'd be damned if it didn't adorn her body when she sat down at a very late dinner with her boyfriend. The heels that she slipped into matched the royal blue in the dress and were three inches, giving her the height that she sometimes wished that she had. Her phone buzzed as she put on jewelry. It was a text message from Ben telling her to meet him in the most random of hallways. She hurried out of the locker room and made her way to the location, her heart pounding in her chest. As she stepped off of the elevator, she prepared her apology.

"Okay," she started as she caught a glimpse of him around the corner. He stood in the middle of the hall with his hands in his pockets. She took in his outfit. He looked so handsome wearing a dark blue suit with a light, striped blue shirt, his black shoes were shiny without being a distraction. The man could flat out dress. Whatever he wore, he looked good in it. A vision of him in his dark blue scrubs clouded her mind. She pushed it away and stared at the real Ben, right in front of her and looking… She eyed him trying to read his face. Nothing. "I know. I'm late."

"As hell," he offered.

"Right. I had a surgery and then another one and there were scheduling issues and I know it seems like I blew you off, but I didn't. We can still have dinner." She lifted his arm and checked his watch. "Or go to a Waffle House or something."

"Baby, dinner is over. It's-it's 11:23 PM." She sighed and scrunched up her face. "You blew me off for dinner hours ago."

"I ruined our Valentine's Day?" She asked, crushed.

"Miranda, I…," Ben said his voice trailing off.

"I'm a terrible person," she said trying not to make eye contact. "I know. I don't make time like I should. Uh, I'm not good at, you know, romance-y things." She'd done it again. It was same thing with Tucker. He would give her a chance and she would screw it up because she put someone else's life before her own. Which is what she'd vowed to do all those years ago. A little fire formed inside of her. "But, look, I am working and you can't fault me for that. You can't fault me for saving lives. And if-if you're going to break up with me for missing a dinner because I was saving a life, then, you know, I don't even want to have romance-y things with you."

"Miranda," he said stopping her speech. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She said with a little more sass than she meant.

"It's 11:23PM." He confused her so much sometimes. "Valentine's Day isn't over yet." Ben put his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the hall. She looked to her right and saw a cafeteria that was turned into the most romantic spot she'd ever seen. A small table for two was set up elegantly with candles and a man in a waiter's outfit was pouring champagne.

She was stunned. Everything was beautiful. Soft music played in the background and there were candles everywhere, sparkly lights and decorations also graced the walls. She looked at the waiter; next to him were two dozen red roses. Miranda opened her eyes wide to hold back the tears. She was overwhelmed. "You threw this together today?" She asked looking up into his smiling and victorious face.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I've been planning this for weeks." They walked closer to the table. "See, I knew there was no chance in hell that we'd make a scheduled reservation, so, uh, I booked Marco here." Ben moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I mean, I'm dating Dr. Bailey. I know the drill." He kissed her cheek, making her smile and blush. He pulled out a chair from underneath the table for her to sit in. "I know you."

"You know me," Miranda said softly. As she said it, she realized just how truthful her admission was. He knew her; that her child was who mattered the most to her and that her career was important. Ben hardly ever complained about the little time they spent together during weeks when their schedules weren't cohesive. She usually ended up apologizing because that's what she did with Tucker who always made her feel like she was wrong for wanting to be a great surgeon. But Ben encouraged her and was proud of her. Miranda sat down in the seat. He kissed her again and walked to the other side and sat down.

"Oh, and, uh, I even had Marco put extra crumb topping on your mac and cheese," the anesthesiologist said as Marco set a small bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of her. It was one of her favorite foods. "I know you," he repeated.

"Okay," she said staring at the man in front of her.

Marco gave Ben his own bowl of mac and cheese. "Thank you, sir." He picked up a glass of champagne. "Miranda. I happen to be very good at romance-y things," he said gesturing ever so slightly with his glass.

"Oh, yeah," Miranda said picking up her own flute. "You sure are, baby." Ben touched his glass with hers making a short "clink". They each took a sip, staring at each other over the tops of the glasses.

Ben smiled at her as they started to eat their food. It was some of the cheesiest macaroni and cheese she'd ever had. "Are you surprised?"

"I am floored," she said making them both laugh.

"I told you we would have an elegant and romantic night."

"I wish you'd told me it would be here at the hospital and I didn't need to run around like a crazy person all day."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Jerk!" She said waving her fork at him.

He laughed. "Eh, but you still think I'm handsome."

Miranda laughed and touched her necklace. "I think you look like a person who is handsome."

"But you love me," he said, his voice vibrating underneath her skin. As much as she loved his surprise, she couldn't wait until they got home.

"I do."

"I love you, too, Miranda." She was so open. Her heart was bursting. She was totally in love with him. How could she not be? She glanced around at the transformed cafeteria admiring every little detail. He'd gone all out. And it was all for her. Miranda and Ben continued to converse. When Marco came back to the table, he asked if they were done with their macaroni and cheese. "We are." He set up a stand with two entrees on it. "I ordered seafood paella and chicken parmesan. Do you have a preference?" Marco uncovered the dishes.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. Seafood was his favorite thing to eat and chicken was hers. He was only asking to be polite, a gentleman. "I'll take the paella."

Ben opened his mouth to protest. "Fine. I wanted the chicken anyway." Marco put the seafood dish in front of her and the parm in front of him. Honestly, both looked really good, but the chicken was making her mouth water. Marco walked away from the table.

"Can we switch plates?" She asked smiling at her date. He nodded shortly and lifted both plates exchanging their locations. "Thanks."

"Of course." Miranda picked up her fork and took bite of her food and moaned softly.

"Tastes good?"

"Delicious," she answered staring into his brown eyes.

Ben looked at her. "Speaking of delicious…"

"Yes?"

"You barely let me get a word in earlier, but all I've been thinking about all day are those heels." Miranda laughed and moved her left leg from under the table and lifted it, showing off her shoes.

Ben bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second. "I'm trying so hard not to caress your leg right now." She laughed again, running her leg along his calf before putting it back in its original position. "And for the last hour, I've wanted to tell you that you look absolutely stunning tonight, Miranda. That dress is very beautiful."

"Thank you, Ben Warren. You look very dapper yourself." He brushed imaginary dirt off of his shoulder.

One thing she loved about being with Ben was that their relationship wasn't just about sex. Of course, the sex they had always made her feel good and it was great. He was definitely the best partner she'd ever had in bed. But another aspect of them being "Ben and Miranda" was that the conversation was never stale. They could, and often had, talked for hours, reveling in their commonalities and appreciating each other's differences. It was what Callie called "a grown-up relationship". Where things were mature and they truly cared for one another. That is what they had. Ben loved her and adored her son and that touched her so much. "Miranda?" Ben's voice called to her pulling her back to reality.

"Y-yes?" She had no idea what they'd been talking about. "What did you say?"

He tilted his head to the side and smirked at her. "Marco, was asking if you were finished."

Miranda gasped and looked up at the waiter. "I'm sorry, yes. I am. Thank you, Marco." Marco nodded and walked away balancing both plates on one arm.

"Box those up, my man, please?" Ben said. His date chuckled. "What? This food costs a grip; can't go throwing it away. And I know you're going to want it as a snack later." He looked at her and she cracked up.

"Ready for dessert, ma'am? Sir?" Marco asked. Both doctors nodded. The waiter stepped away from the table.

"What kind of dessert did you order?" Miranda asked taking a sip of her champagne.

"I know you're indecisive about dessert so I got a bunch. Uh, Oreo fudge cheesecake, mini apple pies with strudel topping—"

"You mean 'streusel'?" She asked with a loud laugh.

"Yeah, whatever," he responded as the Marco brought the desserts to the table. "And a sundae."

She looked at all of the desserts and shrieked softly. Marco moved away giving them some privacy. "I want them all," Miranda said picking up a spoon.

"You sound like the little girl from 'Willy Wonka'."

Miranda laughed and reached out to touch Ben's hand. He met her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Which one do you want to dive into first?" She spoke softly while waving the spoon in his direction. "And that sounded sexual, which was an accident."

"Sure it was." She gave him a look and he winked at her, making her blush.

"Well, since you haven't answered my question, I'm going to choose for you."

"One of these is actually my favorite; think you know me well enough to guess?"

Miranda took a second to think. "I think I know you pretty well." She knew he loved chocolate; that much was evident. He always kept some in his car and in the house. So the apple pie was out of the question. But did he like the irresistible fudge in the cheesecake or the subtle drizzle of the chocolate on fruit and ice cream. "Close your eyes," she told him.

"Sounds kinky."

"Shut your eyes." Ben closed his eyes and smiled. Miranda's heart fluttered. His smile was so beautiful and it always made her want to smile, even when she was mad at him. She felt her lips spreading with one of her own. Miranda stuck the spoon into the dessert and put it to her boyfriend's lips. His mouth closed over the spoon. She pulled it back. She watched as he smiled again, licking his lips. "So?"

"For someone who says they know me…," Ben's voice trailed off. He licked his lips again. "You do. I love fudge cheesecake."

Miranda waved the spoon at him and made a face. "Yes, I remember. You damn near ate all of the chocolate one I bought for Tuck's first grade graduation."

They laughed. "First of all, graduating from first grade is not a real thing and secondly, it was really, really good." He picked up a spoon and took a small section of the cake and held out the spoon for her to taste. Damn, that's good, she thought. "Good, right?"

"It's okay," she shrugged. He knew she was lying. She used the spoon in her hand to get another piece. "So how does this night end?" Miranda took her hand out of his and dabbed at her lips with her napkin.

Ben put the silverware down and rubbed his hands together. "How do you want it to end?"

"What? You planned this!" She said throwing her hands at him. "And now you want my input?" He nodded. "Well, I don't know."

"Marco," Ben said giving an "OK" sign to the waiter. Miranda looked between the two men. Marco nodded. "How about we do some dancing while Marco cleans up."

Miranda's mouth fell open. What was he trying to do? Her heart was pounding, her stomach was full of butterflies; the surprises just kept coming. "Isn't that a little weird?" She screwed her face.

"I love when you make that face." She blushed. "But, no, this is what I paid him for. Handsomely, might I add." Music began to play as the anesthesiologist stood up; he walked toward the surgeon. The slow, country song leaked out of the hidden speakers. He held out his hand and waited patiently until she put her hand into his. She stood up and allowed Ben to lead her a few steps from the table. The song was an instrumental, but she knew it well. "This is how I danced at my 8th grade dance." Ben lifted her arms around put them around his neck and placed his hands on her waist. He took a step back and began moving side to side, dancing off-beat.

Miranda threw her head back, laughter erupting from her body. "Oh God! That's awful!"

"Hey, my date had a good time," he answered.

"Well, we are not in 8th grade."

"No, we're not."

"So I'm gonna need something better than your white boy two-step."

"'White boy two-step,' hunh?" Miranda bit her lip and nodded slowly. Ben pulled her in, pressing his chest to hers. He tightened his grip on her waist, slowing down her heart. She could hear it thumping loudly in her ears. "How about this?" He asked kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary.

Miranda stroked his head. "It's a little better."

"You're making me work for it, aren't you?" She didn't answer. They danced together for a couple of songs, both slow and fast. Their physical compatibility didn't just work in the bedroom, it worked on the dance floor, too. They moved well together. "Are you having a good time?"

"Of course. I would tell you if I wasn't."

"You sure would," he answered making her laugh. "Next track." Miranda stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. "I, uh, was talking to Marco, sweetie." She folded her hands behind his head and listened as the next song revealed itself.

A small gasp left her lips as one of her favorite love songs played. Hearing the familiar melody at the beginning of the sensual 80s classic track made her giddy. "Oh, you are good, Ben Warren!" Miranda pushed his chest playfully. He took her hand in his, holding it against his chest, and his other hand went to her back. Her free hand touched his back. _The first time I made love, it wasn't love at all, didn't know what to feel it didn't seem real that's all I can recall._

"Tell me something I don't know," he said.

 _I'll tell you when I knew, the last time I made love I made it with you._ She kissed his lips once as a nonthreatening pain seared through her chest. She looked at Ben who was staring at her, eyeing her. "I love this song."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"I've been playing it all week."

Ben wiggled his eyebrows. "I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically. Miranda cut her eyes at him and smiled, making him grin. He was so handsome. For some reason, the thought struck her at odd times. Right now, it was turning her on so much. She could barely think of anything but kissing him and making love to him. _The first time we made love it was all that it could be, your soul in mine suspended in time, blended perfectly._ "Happy Valentine's Day, Miranda Bailey." The bass in his voice sent chills up her spine. She responded by closing her eyes, touching his head and pulling him in for another kiss.

 _One truth is always true, the last time I made love, I made it with you._ Their lips collided, making the hairs on neck and arms stand up. She slipped a tongue into his mouth and moaned as the song faded out.

 _The last time I made love, I made it with you…_

Miranda opened her eyes to see that Marco had put the room back to its former state and was gone, in ninja-like fashion. "Uh, Marco moves quickly."

"Y-yeah, he does."

"Where is the food and stuff and my flowers!?"

"Relax, baby, he put them in my car," Ben chuckled. He kissed her again. It was one of her favorite sensations, his lips against hers.

Miranda touched his neck and smiled widely. "I think I know what I want to do next," she said softly.

"You do?" He asked spinning her around gently. She laid her back against his chest and inhaled deeply. They were still, in the silence; the room no longer loud with Marco cleaning, lights blinking or music playing. "So what is it that you want to do?"

She took his hand and led him out of the room. Glad that everyone was busy or in hiding, Miranda pulled him through the hospital. "I have to get my purse and stuff, but meet me at the house," she told him as they stood in front of the locker room. He nodded and kissed her lips gently before he walked away. She watched him for a second before going to her locker. While at her locker, she received a text from Ben saying that he'd already pulled off. Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes as she finished packing her stuff. On the way home, Miranda's heart was beating swiftly. It felt something akin to a heart attack, but she knew it was just the adrenaline rushing through her body and exciting her. Miranda parked her car next to Ben's in their driveway. She'd initiated their departure from the hospital, but she definitely didn't know what else Ben had planned behind their large, mahogany door or what to expect, but she couldn't wait.

She walked up to the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Her body became alert as she opened it a little and called out to her boyfriend: "Ben!?"

"Yes, dear?" He answered. She relaxed and opened the door fully and walked inside, gasping loudly. The lights were off, but the entire first area was glowing with candles. There was music slowly coming from the speakers. Jazz. _Moody's Mood for Love._ It was Ben's favorite song. If being a surgeon hadn't worked out so perfectly for her, she could have been a reigning champ one of those game shows that focused on music. She put her purse on the sofa and put her jacket on the coat rack near the door. The surgeon looked down at the floor briefly and had to do a double take. Something was on the floor—a bunch of somethings. She reached down and picked it up. It was a Hershey's kiss.

"What in the hell?" She said out loud. Miranda followed the line of chocolate to the bottom of the stairs.

"Miranda Bailey! Are you coming up or what?" Ben called out from the top of the stairs.

"There is chocolate on the floor, Benjamin Warren!"

"I know," he said laughing.

"And I'm gonna eat one," she said mostly to herself. She popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and laughed as the chocolate melted on her tongue. The trail of Hershey's led her up the stairs. She moved stealthily, careful not to crush the chocolate, and walked into the master bedroom. The lights were off and more candles brightened the room. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Ben?" There was no answer. "Ben? Quit playing now. Stop trying to scare me."

"Alright, alright," Ben chuckled. Miranda felt arms around her body and lips on her neck. "Is that how you thank me?" She closed her eyes. "By yelling at me?" He asked; his voice soft in her ear.

She ignored him. "What is all of this?"

He turned her around, his hands never leaving her waist. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Miranda locked her hands around his neck. "This is how every Valentine's Day will be for the rest of our lives."

She pulled away. "Wait…since when are we spending the rest of our lives together?" Miranda asked him. She could still hear the music playing downstairs. It was faint, much like her breaths, but still discernible.

He inhaled and put his forehead against hers. "Relax, don't… Like… I didn't mean it in _that way_."

"Oh! Yeah," she said smiling. "I knew that. Of c-course."

Miranda closed her eyes as they kissed again. Ben pulled her closer, gluing their bodies together. She could feel his hands easing over her body. He touched her thighs making her moan softly. "You taste like chocolate."

"You're the one who dropped it on the floor."

He laughed loudly and took a small step back. "I didn't _drop it on the floor_ ," he said mimicking her.

She smirked. "So…the candy. What is that about?"

He kissed her again. "It's about trying to tell you that I _kiss_ the ground you walk on."

"Aww," she said rolling her eyes.

"Corny?"

"Very, but sweet."

"Thank you. Though it sounded so much better in my head." They laughed. Miranda moved in for another kiss. She absolutely loved kissing Ben. She loved his lips in sync with her own. She loved whenever he touched her body, somehow perfectly combining rough and gentle touches. "So, uh," he said breaking their kiss and switching the position of their arms. His ended up around her neck, his hands hanging loosely. And hers went around his hips, squeezing him. "What did you say that you wanted to do again?"

"I didn't," she said as she put her head back and his tongue made circles on her neck.

"Well…?" He asked trying to sound impatient. He touched her face and pulled her in, kissing her softly and fervently. She felt the kiss all throughout her body, tingling her spine and arousing her. Her hands tightened around his waist. They moved toward the bed. "So I'm just taking a guess…Is this what you want?" He bit her bottom lip. They fell back on the bed as their tongues swirled. His hand touched her thighs for a second time and made its way upward.

Miranda gasped into his mouth. " _Ben_ ," she whispered.

"Yes," he said just as quietly. She pushed him, stopping their progress. She stood up and walked over to their dresser. "Something wrong?" She shook her head and looked into the huge mirror hanging over the large piece of furniture. Miranda winked at her boyfriend, gripping the dresser and staring at herself. "Did you, uh, enjoy the dinner?" He asked clearing his throat, trying not to pressure her.

"It was amazing," she smiling at him through the glass. She watched him grin widely. His perfect teeth being exposed as he matched her gaze. Ben moved behind her quickly. Her body accepted his. She turned around and kissed him softly. Unexpectedly, she pulled away and smiled when she saw Ben silently begging for more. He made a face and licked his lips. "Those heels are driving me fucking insane," he growled. She took a deep breath. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up after hearing his confession.

"I know, that's why I haven't taken them off yet," she breathed. Ben kissed her shoulders.

"And why aren't you out of this dress yet?"

"Because you haven't taken it off," she responded in a flirty tone. They kissed again and she could feel his hand on her side unzipping her dress. The dress started to slide down her body. She reached for his shirt and pulled at the buttons gently. He jumped when she touched the front of his pants. She actually enjoyed how aroused he seemed to be; she wondered if he knew how wet she was. Miranda grinned devilishly; she was about to burst. Ben took off his pants, kicking them away. She licked her lips. "I want you." Ben bent his knees and in one swift movement, he picked Miranda up and put her on the dresser. She gasped as her bare thighs hit the dresser: "Ahh!" Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, attaching his body to hers. Her foot massaged his butt and she crossed her ankles, her heels still on. "I have a question." She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed a little.

"What is it?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. Miranda gripped the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. "That was more like a statement." She stuck her tongue into his mouth without asking for entrance. He took his mouth off of hers and kissed her face and neck, licking her chest and fingering her skin gently. Ben kneeled down and touched her feet, his lips grazing the tops of her feet. He kissed her ankles, running a hand along her royal blue heels. He kissed up her legs. His mouth nibbled inside of her thighs, tickling her and turning her on at the same time. He continued between her legs and licked her with the blade of this tongue.

Miranda's body popped. "Jesus!" She whisper-shouted. She touched the top of Ben's head drawing invisible patterns on his hair. He touched her stomach and pushed her back a little, his kisses snaking up her body. He kissed the top of Miranda's breasts. Her nipples hardened even more, becoming painfully and pleasurably erect. She held his head and kissed behind his ear; biting him gently. His hands found her waist and played with the band of her panties. Miranda was so turned on by the feel of Ben's body. He always felt so good pressed against her. Miranda licked her lips and kissed him. He pulled off his shirt not breaking their kiss. His hands were on her back and soon her breasts were free. He sucked on them skillfully, moistening them and heating her up.

"I want you, too," he said into her ear. He pushed his boxers down and a flutter in her stomach made her wince. "You're okay?"

"Never better," Miranda managed to get out as Ben pulled her panties down her legs, over her heels and out of the way.

"OhmyGod, Miranda!" Ben groaned as he eased himself inside of her and she collapsed into his arms. His hands raked through her hair and he tugged gently, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. He licked and kissed on her neck, his breaths staggered.

Miranda squeezed her thighs around him. He cursed into her chest. "Mmmmm! Yessss!" She screamed loudly as he pleasured her. Miranda opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes landed on hers and he smiled as she parted her lips to moan again. "Bennn!"

"What?" He asked. She ignored him. They continued without slowing down or stopping their rhythm. With every thrust, she seemed to climb up his body, the sweat on their bodies mixing. Miranda tasted his skin; even sweaty, he was delicious. "Damn, baby," he said in her ear. "If you could see what…I'm seeing."

"Huh?" She asked as Ben smiled at her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip before kissing her deeply. He put his face in her chest and she put her arms around his head. She gasped as he moved in and out of her. She never knew how he managed to make her feel so good every time they made love. Miranda felt like yelling every obscenity that was floating around in her mind. Their lovemaking rocked the large dressed. She watched without registering that nearly everything was being knocked off of it, some of it hitting the hardwood floor. Miranda concentrated on Ben. She concentrated on his arms holding her tightly like he never wanted to let go. Her nails digging into his back making him growl curses. His lips on her skin, sparking her body whenever the two connected. Her mouth on his ear, nibbling his lobes. Her free hand below their waists, first stroking him then massaging herself and bringing on climaxes that would leave them completely drained and totally exhausted.

"Damn it!" She silenced the rest of her screams in his chest as she orgasmed, her toes curled and her mouth hoarse from the shouting. With one last stroke, he came, pushing her back on the dresser; she was leaning against the mirror, her body sticking to it. The instant chill of it made her body jerk as the waves continued to wash over her. As they came down from their highs, they kissed passionately. Ben continued to move inside of her, slowly now, milking every second. She grabbed onto his back and held him closely. Her eyes were shut tightly, tears falling from her eyes and hitting his back. When her fingers and toes started to cramp, Miranda slowly opened her eyes and leaned back a little to look at Ben. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Get off of me," she said with a laugh, pushing his firm chest.

"You weren't saying that a little while ago," he said before he kissed her again and slid out of her and walked toward one of the chairs in the corner of their room. She watched him walk, naked and confident, as he should be. He had a great body that she admired as he picked up a pair of shorts.

Miranda hopped off of the dresser and turned to look in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place and she was completely naked except for her royal blue heels. She ran a hand through her hair, flipping it to the side. "How dare you?" She went to her closet and pulled her robe off of the door.

"I didn't do anything," he laughed. She tied the belt and left the room. "Oh no, you don't." Ben raced after her and put his arms around her, kissing her neck. His hands roamed under her robe. "What did I do?"

"Th-that beautiful dinner, catching me off guard—"

He cut her off. "What about the sex? Was the sex okay?" She turned around in his arms and glared at him. He pulled his lips in and widened his eyes.

Miranda sucked her teeth. "It was…alright, I guess. It was okay, perfect…whatever." Miranda walked downstairs with her boyfriend still holding on to her waist. With Ben's help, they blew out all of the candles on the first floor. "Where's the dessert?" He pointed to the kitchen. "Good because I am starving."

"Any particular reason?"

"Shut up," she said as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out the rest of the cheesecake and put it on the black marble island. He rinsed off two spoons and handed her one. He dug his spoon into the cold cake and ate some, staring at her. Miranda picked up some cake on her own spoon. She closed her eyes as she put the spoon in her mouth, tasting the deliciousness. When she opened her eyes to get some more, her eyes landed on Ben's. "I love you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do." She squinted at him. "You know I love you, too, baby."

When they were finished, they retreated upstairs. Miranda untied her robe, letting it slide off of her shoulders a little. She went around the room, blowing out the candles. Ben followed her, his hands on her body, fingering her waist. "Ready for round two?" He asked.

"Don't call it that."

They laughed as they slipped underneath the covers. "I just want you to know that it's about to go down." Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "One of us anyway," he muttered.

Miranda climbed on top of Ben making him chuckle. She moved down his naked body, kissing his skin softly and biting him tenderly. "I'll go first."


	5. I'm In

**I'm In**

Miranda was awake again, before the sun had come up this time. She yawned. As satisfied as she felt, she was also tired and wanted more sleep. She was glad that she didn't have to see the inside of the hospital for another day. The General surgeon stared at the fan hoping that it would lure her back to sleep. When that didn't work, she grabbed a sheet and stood up, wrapping it around her body. She bypassed her dresser, deciding not to put on any clothes. Downstairs in their den, she lay in a cocoon on the sofa and powered on the TV, muting it. For some reason, she focused intensely on the infomercial, almost getting the urge to buy an entire collection of R&B music. Miranda yawned and a few tears fell from her eyes. She turned her back on the TV and, after a while, she sank into an easy sleep. She woke up to the smell of waffles wafting into her nostrils and rousing her out of her second sleep. "I love waffles," she muttered.

"I know," Ben's voice said above her. Miranda squinted up at him, shirtless, bright-eyed and gorgeous. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning," she responded covering half of her face with the sheet. Ben kneeled down and moved the cover, kissing her quickly. "You're making waffles?" He nodded, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Baby, why are you down here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Since when?"

"It's just been over the past few days… or weeks. Whatever," she said rubbing her eyes. She looked at her boyfriend, who had an odd expression on his face. She touched his face, loving the prickle of his beard beneath her fingertips. "Before you jump the gun, it has nothing to do with you."

"Am I lying next to you on the days that you wake up early?"

"We… share a bed?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Miranda, is it because we're living together?" He asked standing up.

"Don't tower over me—"

"More than I already do?" He smirked and quickly removed it.

"Yes, more than you already do." Ben sat on the sofa next to her head forcing her to sit up.

"What's up, Miranda?"

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just having some trouble sleeping through the night."

"Why didn't—"

"It's no big thing, Ben Warren," Miranda said cutting him off. And it wasn't. She wasn't exhausted during the day; she just couldn't sleep until her alarm went off. She told him this.

"Maybe you shouldn't set an alarm."

"So I can be late?"

"Miranda, I'll wake you up," he said shaking his head. He touched her waist and raised an eyebrow. "Are you, uh, naked under there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said pulling the sheet tighter around her body.

"C'mon, I made us breakfast."

"Let me run upstairs and put on some clothes." She stood up and turned her back to him.

Ben slapped her butt. "Don't take too long."

"Don't be fresh."

When Miranda got back downstairs, Ben had already fixed two plates full of waffles, scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. "Mimosa or straight orange juice?" He asked as she sat down. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. His lips shocked her skin making her inhale sharply. His sweet gestures always reminded her of why she was in a relationship with him. And why she was so in love with him. He was always so proper and loving and kind; he treated her like a queen.

"Mimosa, please." Ben sat down at the table and grabbed Miranda's hand while he said the grace. "Amen." They ate quietly, talking minimally for a while. "So, is last night what you thought I meant when I said I knew what I wanted to do next?" She sipped her drink, loving the sweetness of it.

He smirked at her from across the table. Her heart jumped. "You didn't seem opposed to it."

She sputtered: "I-I'm not. I mean, I wasn't." He raised his eyebrows at her. "That

"Mmkay then."

Miranda squinted at him and used her fork to pick up a piece of her waffle and added some eggs to the end of it. They laughed. "This is delicious, Benjamin."

"Thank you, Miranda," he responded. She watched as he put his fork down and put his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together and setting his chin on them.

"What?" Miranda knew there was something he wanted to say. She picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth, giving him time to speak. When he didn't—"What?" She repeated with a small laugh, making him smile.

"Do you love me?"

She scoffed. "Now there's an insane question."

"No, I'm being serious."

"Okaaay. Yes, I do."

"Are you in love with me?"

Miranda took slow breaths. "B-Ben, you know I am."

"Awww, baby." She giggled as he moved his chair closer to hers. He put his face in her neck and his arms on her waist, squeezing her softly. She loved his manly smell. It turned her on so much. "I love you, too."

"No surprise there," she said.

He kissed her chin. "And I am in love with you," he said in a serious tone. The two doctors looked at each other. Miranda couldn't tell what he was thinking about, but her heart rate was increasing and she didn't even know why.

"This is, ah, kind of heavy for breakfast, don't you think?" Miranda said picking up a piece of bacon. It tasted weird in her mouth and she put it back down.

"Yes," he admitted. "But for good reason."

He released his hold on her and pushed back his chair. A piece of sunlight pierced through the window and shone on his face as he kneeled down. "What are you doing?!" He ignored her and put his finger to his lips. "Benjamin David Warren, get back up here!" She hissed. He shook his head and took the finger from his lips and put it on hers. "Right now!" She said with his finger on her lips.

Then he took her hand. "Miranda! Just… shhh!" The surgeon pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to silence herself. Her heart was no longer racing. It was pounding in her ears and behind her eyes. She was getting lightheaded. This was certainly a new feeling—"Miranda Bailey, I have been in love with you since the first day you blew me off, leaving me stunned and baffled and…and confused as to why I didn't even mind. I just had to talk to you again. I wanted more."

A low chuckle slipped from her mouth as she wiped away tears that appeared magically in the corners of her eyes. "Sounds like you're a masochist."

They laughed. She was terribly nervous. Her mouth was dry and the taste of bacon wasn't helping either. He continued to speak. "You and Tuck are _everything_ to me. I care about you guys so much—so much." Miranda inhaled and continued to stare at the man below her. "You are my best friend and the most…the most remarkable woman I've ever had the pleasure of being with and knowing and I…I'm a better man for being with you. You are so beautiful and talented and stubborn a-and intelligent, baby, and so far out of my league that I can't believe I'm even in the position to ask you this." They laughed again. Miranda's nervousness subsided temporarily, and then came back forcefully. A few more tears raced down her face. "And I hope that I make you as happy as you make me." She nodded. "I do?"

"Yes, yes. You do," she answered. Miranda wanted to reach for her drink, but she could feel her hands shaking.

"Good, good." She cocked her head to the side. Her heart was still pounding; the sound reverberated in her ears. "Because I want to ask you to marry me. And I want you to say 'yes'." She let go of the breath she'd been holding. "Now, before you answer, I want you to know that I've asked your dad and your mom and Little Tuck. I've talked to the Chief and to Callie. I've done my homework and I'm ready to commit to you and Tuck the way you deserve."

Miranda debated whether or not she should speak. She knew her voice would be raspy, if she could even say anything at all. She swallowed: "Oh—oh okay." Her voice broke a little, but her response was clear.

"So, if you want to take this journey with me, turn 'you' and 'I' into 'us,' I would be so happy." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. She'd never seen anything like it and all she wanted to do was slip it on her finger. "Baby, we," he said gesturing between the two of them with the box, "We would be so happy." Ben stopped talking and looked at her. Miranda could see a few tears in his eyes. She smiled. "So?" She took a deep breath, exhaled and leaned closer to him. Ben was still on his knee, the box still open, the diamond still shining, the question still in the air. This is not how she saw this weekend going. Last night had ended perfectly and this morning had been wonderful. This was beyond her imagination for the "perfect" Valentine's Day. Or for any day. Miranda could honestly say that she was speechless, which didn't very happen often. Her brown eyes found his; patient and waiting. She saw herself saying yes. She saw herself dropping to her knees and kissing him, melting into his arms and putting his ring on her finger—that was what she saw herself doing. But was getting married again something that she wanted to do? Starting a life with a man who she had so much love for? Her first marriage had been great, then good and then it had all gone downhill so fast, she couldn't quite pinpoint where the trouble began. Miranda wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened with Ben. But could she stand it if she didn't take the risk? If she didn't show her commitment to him. Her hand shook a little as she touched her necklace. Ben had sent it to her for her birthday two birthdays ago and they hadn't even been dating then. She adored it and wore it almost every day. Was Ben _the one?_ She thought she'd already had her _one._ Did she get another? Did she deserve that? "I'm not rushing you," he said speaking suddenly making her jump. "Sorry, I scared you? I'm scaring you?"

"N-no. No, you're not," she told him with a weak smile, but it was the best that she could manage.

"Good. Because I'm not rushing you," Ben repeated. "But should I be concerned that you haven't said anything yet?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Miranda shook her head and touched his face. "Don't be concerned. I'm a… a logical person. I'm just thinking. I just—" She stopped talking and motioned for him to return to his chair. They held hands, neither one of them speaking. Ben was waiting for an answer. He was so considerate and understanding that he would wait until she was ready. As long as she promised them a future together. But Miranda—her mind was going a million miles an hour. "You are so amazing, Ben Warren. You're honest and thoughtful and a, um, pain in my ass, but you're my best friend, too." He smiled and cocked his head to the side. God, he was so fine. "And I love you."

"Is that… I mean—I don't want to jump the gun, but are you saying…"

Miranda answered by holding out her left hand. Ben's eyes widened and he took the ring out of the soft casing and slipped it on her finger. "This ring is amazing," she said moving her hand around and admiring the way the sunlight immediately hit it. "Thank you. You have good taste."

"Curt pointed it out to me and I just knew. I told him that this was your ring. I just had to get it for you." It really was a beautiful ring. Three beautiful diamonds sat in (if Miranda had to take a guess) a black rhodium plating. "You're going to marry me." He took Miranda's hand and pulled her into his lap. They kissed, slowly, taking their time. They didn't have anywhere to go but where they were right then. She pulled away and looked at him dreamily. "You're saying, yes, right? Are you saying yes?"

"Yes." Miranda leaned in and kissed him again. Ben's hands rubbed her back as they looked at each other. "I'm saying yes."

"I'm so happy," Ben said softly.

"Although…" Her voice trailed off.

"Although what?" He asked, confused.

"You, uh, never really asked _the_ question."

He nodded slowly. "Miranda Bailey, will you marry me?"

A grin eased across her face. "Yes, Ben Warren, I will marry you."


	6. Feel the Love

**Feel the Love**

A few days later, after picking Tuck up from school earlier than usual, Miranda and Ben sat him down in the den and told him about their engagement. A wide smile sat on his face the entire time. "I thought you guys were already…" He moved his hands around.

"What, bud?" Ben said.

"Already married," Tuck said making the doctors crack up.

"No. Not yet," Miranda said wrapping her hands inside of her fiancé's. "But sometime in the future, we will."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, no. Not tomorrow," Ben and Miranda said together looking at each other. Miranda raised an eyebrow at Ben who mimicked her facial expression.

"Do grandma and grandpa know?" Tuck asked cutting into Ben and Miranda's staring contest.

"Uhh, no. No, they don't," Miranda said. "And I need this to be our little secret until then." Tuck nodded slowly. He was so adorable and the spitting image of Miranda. But she knew when he got older; Tuck would start looking like his father, except his eyes and smile. They would always remind people of his mother. She smiled. "Okay? You can't tell daddy either, alright?"

Tuck paused and then nodded. "Okay."

"And you're okay with all of this?"

The boy smiled back at her and gave her a "thumbs up" and asked: "Mommy, can I go and play my game?"

She jerked her head in the direction of the stairs and he took off after hugging them both. "I think he took it well," Ben said chuckling and exhaling. He was sitting on the arm of the sofa and slid off of it and next to her.

"Did you think he wouldn't?" She said using her thumb to rotate her ring. It had only been a few days, but she couldn't stop herself from touching it every chance she got and playing with it. At work earlier, she'd pinned it to her scrub top, the way she used to do with Tucker's ring. The one that was upstairs in one of her drawers. Now that she had Ben's ring, Miranda didn't need the other one. She made a mental note to figure out what to do with it. Ben shrugged and touched her face, bringing her back to the present. "You know he loves you, Ben."

"I know. I love him, too."

"Good," she kissed him quickly. "Because he thinks of you as a father figure and that's what you-you've been to him." He touched the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. "You are so good with him. We are in such good hands with you," Miranda confessed.

"Thank you, baby."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.


	7. Stuff Like This (Stuff Like That)

**Stuff Like This (Stuff Like That)**

Ben found Miranda in her office. "Where's my ring, woman?" He said sitting on her desk.

"Shut it, man," she told him.

He took her hand and pulled her up, opening his legs so she could get between them. He kissed her chin. "Did you tell anyone?"

Miranda shook her head. "I j-just…don't think I'm ready yet."

"Okay," he said simply. He never pressured her. He seemed content as long as she had his ring. "You were up early this morning." Miranda's eyes widened. He was right. She'd been up at four o'clock in the morning and wasn't able to get back to sleep. So she'd stared at their ceiling for a few hours until it was time to wake Tuck up. It was nearing four in the afternoon and while she wasn't struggling, she could use some rest. "What is it, Miranda?"

"I don't know. I'm not deliberately waking up early and losing sleep," Miranda argued. Now she was starting to get pissed off. If she knew why, she would tell him; but her mind was going blank and lack of sleep wasn't helping matters any.

"Okay, okay. Look, I'm sorry." He gave her a warm hug, rubbing her back.

"It's fine. Sorry for snapping."

"You should get some rest," Ben said trying to dodge her flailing arm. He laughed as she struck him. "Alright. I, uh, gotta get back to shaking my moneymaker for you and the kid. Someone has to keep a roof over your pretty, little head." He made a move to get off of the desk and she stopped him.

"Are you okay with me not wanting to tell people?"

"Whatever you want, baby." He checked the door before pulling Miranda closer, their bodies touching in several places. He played with the band of her pants, slipping a hand between her legs.

"D-don't," she said softly, wanting him to continue. "B-B-Ben, wait." Ben removed his hand, a sly grin on his face. "The door is not locked. And I thought you had to get back to work?"

"I'm listening to the door, but you've got to be very, very, very quiet." He kissed her neck and worked his way down her body stopping at her chest. He lifted her shirt and sucked her nipples through her bra. She whined and grasped his back, her face on his shoulder.

Her phone rang on the end of her desk and sheer disappointment fell over her. She groaned loudly while leaning over to look at it, pushing Ben away. Looking at messages, she could see that they were about Tom Kates, he was back in the hospital. "Now I have to go." She continued to text, looking up at her fiancé; smiling as she thought about the word. They were really engaged. And even if only three people knew, it was still real. Ben smirked. She watched as he lifted a finger to his lips. She checked his left hand and thought that maybe she should get him a ring, too. Why should she walk around with a ring on, all locked down and taken and he still looked available? No, he was getting a ring. "Ew, get out of here. There are wipes in the second drawer." She kissed him quickly and left. "I'll see you at home."

Miranda headed to Tom's room. "What do we got?" She asked.

He winced. "I f-f-f-feel s-so c-c-c-cold," Tom said.

"Tom Kates, 35, four days post-splenectomy. He was discharged, but returned today with chills, a harsh cough and shortness of breath."

Jamie held his hand. "Dr. Bailey, he hasn't been eating or drinking either. I figured that was normal after surgery, but when the cough appeared and he kept saying he was cold no matter the temperature, I brought him right in."

Miranda nodded. "Okay, Jamie, we're going to get him up to surgery right now." She nodded and tears fell down her shirt. "We're going to take good care of him, okay?" More tears. "Alright, people, let's go."

"Mostow, why are we here today?" Miranda asked.

"OPSI?" The intern replied.

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Telling you."

"Good. Then you would be correct."

She watched the intern exhale. "We need to work quickly and diligently before this infection gets any worse." During the surgery, Miranda focused on Tom, but she couldn't help but wonder if he'd had an infection because of something she'd done. Was she at fault? She'd thought that her sleep deprivation wasn't a factor and wasn't affecting her job, but was she being delusional? As a surgeon, she needed all of her rest. And, for the last couple of weeks, she'd been failing to do that. Was she the reason that Tom was back in the hospital and not at home resting? Had she been negligent? Miranda thought back to the day that she'd performed the surgery. She'd actually gotten more rest that day than she had during her other restless days. And Tom had been her first patient on a long list of patients that day. No, this was just an unfortunate effect of a splenectomy. She couldn't have seen it coming or prevented it, but she really needed to get to the bottom of her sleeplessness. Miranda threw her last stitch into Tom's brown skin.

After the surgery, Miranda walked into Tom Kates' room to see Jamie asleep by the windowsill. "Mrs. Kates? Jamie?" Miranda said touching the woman's forearm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately started crying. "Oh, God! He didn't make it?!"

"What? No! No!" Jamie's tears multiplied. "I mean, yes! He's fine. They're bringing him up now. He's fine. It was touch and go for a bit, but he's a fighter."

"Thank you! Thank you! Dr. Bailey!" Jamie stood up and squeezed the General surgeon tightly.

"Ow!" Miranda said.

"What is it?" Jamie asked rubbing her eyes. Miranda pulled the pinned ring from inside of her shirt. "Is that…?" Miranda twisted her lips to the side. "Dr. Bailey, are you engaged?" Miranda nodded, sliding the ring on her finger. "Can I see it?"

"Yep," she said holding up her hand for Jamie to see.

"Was this on Valentine's Day?"

"No, uh, yesterday."

"Congratulations, lady! Aren't you so lucky! See this is what enjoying Valentine's Day gets you," Jamie said clapping her hands together. "Did you guys, uh, have sex?"

"I don't think…"

"Aww, c'mon, no one's in here but us."

"Yes," Miranda answered blowing air out of her mouth. "Several times. Lots and lots of sex." Both women giggled as Jamie high-fived Miranda.

"Was it hot?" Jamie asked biting her lip.

Miranda remembered her and Ben making love on top of their dresser and she blushed again. "Yes. It was very… hot." Jamie fanned herself as the surgeon's phone vibrated. "Sorry, Jamie, I have to go. But Tom should be coming back in—" A large bed was being wheeled into the room. "Right now."

Jamie rushed to his side. "Don't do that again," the woman said against her husband's cheek.

Miranda slinked out of the room and headed to the Nurse's Station. The halls were nearly empty. She sighed deeply as she signed a few papers before handing over Tom's chart.

Safe to say, she was exhausted. Maybe tonight was the night she'd get all of her rest. She smiled a smile that quickly turned into a yawn as her feet led her back to the locker room. Miranda leaned against her locker.

"Bailey?" Callie's voice said interrupting her mini-nap.

"Yes, Torres? And could you bring your voice down to normal people level?"

"What is that?" Callie said ignoring Miranda's request.

"What is what?"

The orthopedic surgeon gestured to Miranda's left hand. "That!"

"Shhh! What does it look like?"

"You and Warren are engaged?"

"Yes!" Miranda whispered. "We're engaged."

"Since when?"

"Saturday." Callie started to speak, Miranda beat her to it. "And I was going to tell you. I just wanted to let it sink in first."

"Bailey, you're getting married," Callie said smiling and hugging an unwilling Miranda who scrunched up her face. "Oh, okay, you could pretend to be excited."

"I was. I am," she said secretly relieved that she could reveal her news to her best friend. "I am excited. It's just a really big step."

"Mmmhmm, I know how you feel," Callie told her friend. "I remember feeling that way with Arizona. I was freaking out because my marriage with George was a bust. I kept thinking that maybe I was the problem." Miranda nodded knowingly. "But I knew Arizona deserved more than me just telling her that I loved her. She needed to see that I was dedicated. And it was one of the best things I've ever done." Callie touched her chest, probably touching her own ring.

"But what if I'm just not cut out for this? What if I'm no longer patient enough or stupid enough to deal with marriage—again?" Miranda asked her friend. "We just moved in together and now he proposed basically weeks apart."

"Bailey, stop. You two are perfect together. You will be fine. Ben is amazing and he loves you and Tuck. He's a man that you don't have to hold to threaten to commit to you. What more could you ask for?" Miranda blinked. She couldn't ask for anything more. Callie was right, her engagement was a good thing and she shouldn't be hiding it. It wasn't like she was going to change her mind; that wasn't an option. She loved Ben too much and she wanted to share that fact with the world. Callie interrupted Miranda's mental musings by picking up her hand and looking at the ring. "Damn, this is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Miranda replied lazily.

"Why isn't it pinned to your scrub top? You were the first person I saw doing that."

"I had it there, but someone hugged me and it jabbed me, so I put it on."

"So basically you wanted people to find out."

"No. How did you get that from my story?"

Callie wiggled her eyebrows. "I mean, subconsciously, you wanted people to know about your engagement which is why you slipped it on your finger."

"No. Absolutely not. That is…you're insane."

Callie shrugged as her phone buzzed. "Gotta go." She hugged Miranda again. "Congratulations, Miranda."


	8. I Want to Be Yours

**I Want to Be Yours**

Getting back home, Miranda crawled into bed with Ben. They talked about their day; doing that helped her to unwind. Telling him about her thoughts in surgery and having him reassure her that it wasn't her fault and she'd done her best, removed a lot of her stress. And she was grateful; it was just one of the many reasons why she loved having him there. Coming home to a boyfriend was great, but there was nothing like coming home to a husband. He smiled. "And, so… I want to tell everyone."

"Well, okay. And you're sure about this?"

"Yes," she said confidently. "I was sure before, but now I'm certain."

"They mean the same…"

"Go with it, fiancé."

"That's me, y'all. I'm her fiancé," he said the empty room.

They turned on their sides, facing each other. She touched his side and ran her fingers over his bare skin. She didn't think that there was a place on his body that she hadn't touched; a place where her skin hadn't met his. "I really love you," she confessed.

"I love you, too, Miranda."

"And I'm absolutely ready to spend my life with you."

"You can still say 'no'."

"I don't want to say that. I want you—"

"For the rest of my life?"

"Something like that." Her eyes closed as she smiled. She didn't open them.

"Tired?"

"Something like that," she repeated.

"Alright, well, turn over because tonight, I am going to hold you a little bit tighter, put some kisses on your back and soothe you into a sleep so deep and so comfortable you never want to come out of it." She turned her body so that his chest was against her back.

"So, you want to smother me?" Miranda asked throwing her body into his.

He groaned in her ear, creating butterflies in her stomach. "An intimate smothering, of course." They chuckled. "But before I do that, I want to ask you something and I don't want you to spazz out on me."

She spun in the covers, facing him again. "What is it?"

"Do you..." Ben licked his lips. "Think you might be pr-pregnant?"

"I knew you were gonna ask that." They laughed together, easing the tension a little.

"Miranda…"

"Do you still want kids? I mean…"

"Do you?"

He shot the question at her so fast that she had to pause for a second. She couldn't lie. She wouldn't. She was getting older and wasn't sure her body would even be able to handle another pregnancy, but she did want another child. "I do." She was glad that it was dark and he couldn't see the blood rushing to her cheeks. "You?" Miranda already knew his answer. They'd talked about it a few times. Neither one of their answers had ever changed.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"I know." They were quiet for a long time. "But I'm not pregnant." Miranda heard him exhale. "I did my blood work last week. That's the first thing I thought, too."

"Okay," Ben said with a nod. He told Miranda to turn around. Her body relaxed in his arms. He spoke softly in her ear. "Okay now. Just, relax. I know that, uh, we've made some big decisions lately. And that they're mostly coming from my end." He took a deep breath. "And I-I-I-I don't mean to rush you. At all. In fact, I want you to take your time. Think about it some more, if you have to, before... before the word really gets out, you know? I'm a very patient man." He laughed. "I know how hard it was at the end of your marriage to Tucker. I mean… You've told me how jaded he—that's probably not the best word, but how much he changed. And how much he hurt you." He kissed behind her ear making her shiver. "And I would…I would _never_ do that. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you or Tuck. Know that." He kissed her neck. "Please believe that, baby. So," he sighed. "I know both this move and this proposal are so sudden and you can, uh, blame it all on me." Miranda took a deep breath. "And it's my fault if you feel pressured to say 'yes'. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I just really—I just really want to be your husband." He laughed a little and nestled his face into the nape of her neck.

Miranda closed her eyes and listened. The entire house was quiet. She could practically hear the clock in the kitchen ticking. She could also hear Ben's heart beating through her back. Everything seemed so much clearer at night, in the dark. She turned around to look at him. "It's not like I don't want these things, Ben. I want it all. Everything. I am—I love us living together. I have so much respect for you and I love how you take care of me and my son. And I'm nervous, sure, which I think I have every right to be. But it's not about _you_. I mean, it is about you, but not you as in Ben, but what you represent." Miranda paused, she was rambling, but all of her thoughts and anxiety about their future were spilling from her so fast, she couldn't stop them. "I just can't help but to think that being married to you… making a home, promising all of our tomorrows, maybe having a baby, would only make my life—our life together so much better," Miranda smiled at her fiancé. She moved closer to him, putting her head into his naked chest. He tightened his hold on her. "It's important to me, too."

"I didn't know you felt that way." Ben kissed the top of her head.

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Me either."

Ben lifted her chin. "But you know that you can talk to me about anything, right, baby?"

Miranda closed her eyes. She placed her arm around his waist touching his back. "Okay," she whispered mostly to herself before she fell asleep.


	9. You, Me, Tomorrow

**You, Me, Tomorrow**

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Oh, God, turn it off!" Miranda groaned shoving her fiancé. "Turn it off."

"That's yours, baby," Ben said in a low, raspy voice.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No," she said again.

The sound silenced itself. A few minutes later it blared again. "Miranda."

"What?"

"Your alarm, woman," Ben yawned. He rolled over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"My alarm?" She asked turning to look at him. He nodded. _Finally._ She smiled and picked up his hand kissing the back of it.

"Yes."

She kissed his cheek a few times. "Can you turn it off for me?"

"Do it yourself. I don't have to be up for another four hours."

"Please, fiancé."

Ben grinned, reached over her body and dismissed the alarm. "Only because I love the way that sounds." He put his head on her stomach. "How'd you sleep?"

"Beautifully. Thanks for what you said last night." Miranda stroked his head.

"Anytime."

She smiled. "It meant a lot. I guess I didn't know I had so much, um, anxiety toward us moving in; that it was eating at me like that."

He nodded. "Thank you for trusting me."

"And I feel really good," she told him.

"Me, too, baby."

"In fact, there is something I want to ask you."

"Anything," Ben said becoming alert.

"Could you go and get Tuck up? Please. I just need five more minutes." Miranda asked, pouting, putting her hand on his chest, showing off her ring.

He kicked the covers off of the bed and grumbled: "Before you couldn't sleep and now you don't want to get up. Typical."

"Quit complaining, man."

"You're annoying."

"Love you, Ben Warren."

"I love you, Miranda Bailey."

"I love you, too." It had taken them so long to say 'I love you,' and now it was second nature. It just rolled off their tongues and it made her heart skip a little every time they said it to each other.

Ben shook his head, put on his robe and left the room. Miranda hugged her pillow and smiled widely. She didn't know what kind of love voodoo Ben had put on her, but she felt so good, well-rested and contented. "I got the boy up; can I get back in the bed?"

"Your fiancée can't get breakfast?"

"No," he said falling into the bed. "I made you breakfast the other day."

She shoved him. Ben caught her arms. And pulled her on top of him. "What if Tuck—"

"Shhh! I'm just gonna kiss you for ten seconds. He won't be in here before then." He put his lips on hers, moving them slowly.

"So, uh, how'd you sleep?" She asked into his mouth.

"Fine. Keep the kisses coming." They started to kiss again. Tuck knocked on the door. "C'mon in, son," Ben said. Miranda's mouth dropped open. Ben had never called Tuck his son before, even in a friendly way. She wouldn't put him on the spot, but she was overjoyed. "What's up?"

"Breakfast, please?" Her son giggled. He was so goofy.

"I'm coming," Miranda said. "What do you want to eat?"

"I know what I want to eat," Ben said rolling over.

"What?" Tuck asked Ben, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Miranda cut her eyes and shook her head at Ben. "C-cereal, of course."

"Come on, I'll make you some. Let's let mommy get dressed." Ben ushered the boy out of the room leaving Miranda by herself. She showered and got ready for the day. After getting Tuck on the bus, Miranda had a cup of coffee and checked her emails with Ben sitting across from her doing the same. "So, you're not going to ask me about it?"

"About what, hon?"

"Me calling Tuck 'son'. I know you heard it. I know you're wondering."

"No, what?" She said trying her best to lie. Sometimes she was a terrible liar.

"You did," he said raising his eyebrows. She shook her head. "Fine," Ben said making a move to stand up.

"Okay, okay. So…?"

He sat back in his chair and played with the handle of his coffee cup. It was his favorite one. It was a brown and bumpy cup that Tuck had made at school and had given it to Ben for his birthday. "I love him."

"I know that."

"Like he's my own, Miranda. It's no secret."

A lump formed in her throat. "Yeah."

"And I'm not trying to step on Tucker's toes or anything like that. I just… I just love him."

Miranda walked around the table and hugged Ben's neck, kissing his cheek. "You are amazing."

"And charming. Don't forget charming."

"Yes, and charming. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"My fiancée told me once," he said spinning around and kissing her.

"Ugh, you make me so happy," she said.

He walked with her to the door. "It's my job." The sun was squeezing through the windows on their doors and hitting their brown eyes. Miranda reached her left hand up and touched his face, staring at him a little longer than she'd meant to. There was so much she wanted to tell him. But they had forever. There would be years and arguments and more happiness and tears and she couldn't wait for any of it. Their future together, was so bright. She'd never been a fan of Valentine's Day, even before she'd gotten married the first time, it just never seemed like the romantic holiday everyone tried to make it out to be, but Miranda could honestly say that within just a few days, her entire opinion had changed. Maybe because she was finally getting the happy ending, or beginning, that she deserved. Or maybe because she'd finally found someone who complemented her perfectly; someone who knew how to make her feel absolutely special. Miranda knew that she and Ben were on the same page and that his heart matched her own. Not only was he all-in with her, he was all-in with Tuck. Ben touched her hair, bringing her back to the present. Miranda kissed him deeply. When they pulled away, she put her forehead against his. "This is all going to work out," he told her.

"I know," she said quietly. And maybe, somewhere down the line, they'd continue to grow their family and continue to be happy. She didn't know about all of that, but she did know that Ben would always be there tomorrow and all the days after. He'd always have her back and that was all Miranda needed.


End file.
